The present invention relates to an antenna device includes a bar-shaped core.
Japanese Patent No. 4134173 describes an example of a low-frequency antenna device including a bar-shaped ferrite core.
A damper formed from silicone or rubber is attached to the ferrite core to increase the drop impact resistance of the ferrite core.
There is a need to increase the drop impact resistance of the ferrite core without using a damper so that costs can be reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an antenna device that increases the drop impact resistance without using a damper.